


An Unlikely Pairing

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: "Hi. I loved "Hunters Ink" I was wondering if you could do a smutty fic where the reader saves Gabriel from some angels and Gabriel falls for her. They get drunk one night and that leads to smut. Please. Thank you *runs away quickly*"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Pairing

You silently cursed this stupid mission the Winchesters had saddled you with. It was nearly impossible to keep both eyes, never mind just one, on Gabriel. The ass certainly lived up to his trickster name. He'd ditched and shaken you off his tail at least ten times today alone.   
You were about fed up with this stupid errand.  
You could be doing something actually useful; hunting down demons and questioning them, maybe. You were pretty damn good at that. But, nooo. You had to trail the Archangel like some crazed stalker.   
Night had long since fallen. The sky was darkened with heavy clouds swollen with rain. Thunder cracked in the distance. Great. Just what you needed.   
Gabriel had disappeared inside the old warehouse about an hour ago. From your occasional peeks into the windows, he was still meandering around. You didn't dare go inside, though. You weren't that stupid. Sam and Dean had given you strict orders. "Stay close to him, but do not let him see you".  
Their stories of run-ins with the Archangel had you in agreement. There was no way you were getting closer than a dozen yards away. And, from what you'd gathered, Gabriel had remained unaware of your presence following him around like a plastic bag in a gale wind. Then again, you could have been mistaken.   
The scent of petrichor teased at your nose. You allowed your eyes to slide shut for a second as you breathed in the calming smell.   
Something fluttered in the parking lot of the warehouse. The sharp sound had your eyes flying open and your body tucking to the ground as you glanced up from your hiding place. Two men stood amongst the tattered debris that had rolled in on the wind. Their shadows were long on the dark tar.   
One nodded at the other and something glinted silver in his hand. The long blade was easily recognizable. Your blood ran cold as the two angels strode for the front doors of the warehouse.  
Shit, shit, shit. The word ran like a mantra in your head as you tried to scrape a plan together before shit hit the fan. 

 

The double doors burst open under a powerful gust of wind.  
Gabriel glanced up from one of the rusty shelving units where he'd been toying with old odd and ends. "Always with the dramatic flair, huh?"  
"Gabriel," The smaller of the two angels spoke, a frown pulling at the corners of their lips. "Your presence has been requested by-"  
Gabriel waved his hand through the air, causing both angels to stiffen. "It's about time someone tracked me down. My answer's still the same, though."  
The second angel shook their head. "You know what we must do should you not agree to come with us."  
"I know what you're going to try to do." Gabriel corrected.  
"This is your last chance, Gabriel. Ascend with us or die."  
Gabriel drew his blade from behind his back. "Sorry, fellas. But, I'm not gonna be party to the destruction of humanity."  
Without so much as another word, the angels were on him. Blades clashed with a sharp ringing noise.  
Something sailed through the air and glass smashed at the feet of one of the angels. Fire burst up, white-hot and burning. Gabriel stumbled back from the licking flames, whirling to see where the holy-fire missile had come from.  
A woman leapt from one of the window sills, another bottle at the ready in one hand, a long knife in the other. Her hair was dusty and had a few bits of leaf litter trapped among the strands. Her eyes latched onto the remaining angel with an almost predatory gleam as she crouched from the landing.   
The remaining angel's gaze darted from her to Gabriel and back. One of their hands raised infinitesimally.  
The woman rolled away just as an angel blade embedded into the ground where she'd been a moment ago. The angel, however, had been assured of their aim. They turned, once again raising a blade to battle Gabriel.  
Gabriel batted away the on-coming blows almost easily as he watched the woman free the fallen blade from the concrete. Those fiery eyes honed in on his aggressor and with one smooth motion, she hurled the blade through the air.  
The metal speared through the angel's heart. Blood bloomed as they fell back with a cry. The faint smell of smoke arose as the dark marks of feathers scorched into the ground. Gabriel bent and collected the two angel blades.  
When he looked up again, he glimpsed the very edge of her boot disappearing behind the doors. Curiosity burned and Gabriel moved after her.

 

You ran, wincing at the sharp pain in your ankle and hands.  
With your luck, you'd turned your ankle just right when you'd jumped from the window. Adrenaline had dulled the initial pain, but it was fading. Which meant that the pain had you slowing as you tried to stay on your feet.   
Goddamn, that had been close. Too close. You weren't certain whether Gabriel had gotten a clear look at you amidst the smoke and commotion. At the earliest opportunity, you'd bolted out of there like a bat out of hell.  
You ducked into an alcove of the alley and rested your hands on your knees as you tried to ease your breathing.   
Thunder cracked again and the sky opened up.  
You mentally groaned. Fan-frigging-tastic. At least the rain would muddle up your scent if demons were on your tail, right?   
Something crackled on the wet tar across the way from you.  
Your body snapped to alert, senses sharpening and breathing hushing as your ears strained. You kept your body seemingly loose and relaxed as you waited.  
A pair of feet appeared. Male, by the look of it. Something metal glinted beneath the jacket he wore. Instinct had you moving, fist coming up as your leg kicked out.   
Your leg connected, sending the man crashing to the ground. The fake-out of your fist had successfully distracted him into blocking instead of watching.  
Rain-darkened blond hair was mussed in soaked waves. Golden eyes regarded you with no small amount of amusement as a grin lifted his lips. Oh. Shit.  
Gabriel rose swiftly, shaking his head and smiling. "That was a nice trick, lady."  
Your eyes narrowed and you fiented left before darting right. "Thanks, but I'd like to go, now. People to see, things to do. All that."  
The Archangel stepped closer, effectively trapping you in the tiny alcove. Irritation mounted as you raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. "Don't make me put you on your ass again." It was a bluff and you knew it. This time he'd be on his guard. Your chances were slim.  
His smile told you that he knew it, too.   
"So what exactly were you doing when you swooped in back there?"  
You narrowed your eyes. "Saving your ass."  
He chuckled and shook his finger at you. "I like you. You've got spunk."  
A snort left you. "Gee, thanks, I guess. Now that I've got your undying gratitude for playing hero, can I get back to my life?"  
"Of tailing me?" Gabriel's eyes glinted in the darkness.  
Rain dripped from your hair, sliding down the back of your neck and along your spine. "You knew." The words fell flat from your lips. You drilled a knuckle against your temples and shook your head. "And here I thought I was doing so good, huh? They're gonna be so pissed at me." You clamped your mouth shut automatically, realizing you'd said too much.  
Gabriel's brow arched. "They?"  
You refused to meet his eyes, looking everywhere else. You could feel his eyes on you. It was like a palpable heat that swept from your head to your toes and back up.  
The Archangel made a sound of realization. "The Winchesters, huh?"  
Surprise had you jumping. You'd guarded your thoughts, how on earth...?   
"The fancy molotov cocktail, for one. I knew I recognized that shirt, too. The Winchesters are fond of hand-me-downs, are they not? Also, you've been tagging along since our last run-in."  
You glanced down at Dean's old, threadbare flannel. He'd out-grown it and had given it to you when your clothes had gotten destroyed on a hunt.  
Your hands burned as you fisted them at your sides. "So what if I know them? Still saved your ass from becoming a kebab. Let me walk and we'll call it even."  
Another grin lit his features. Goddamn it. The boys hadn't mentioned that the flyboy was a looker. You tamped down on your thoughts and tried to keep an even head.  
"Sugar, I don't even know your name." Gabriel ducked his head as he tried to catch your eyes.  
You inhaled sharply and bit your lip before answering. "Y/N."  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady," Gabriel stuck his hand into the space between your bodies.  
You rolled your eyes at the cheesy line and held up you palms. The skin there was reddened and bloody, bits of gravel embedded from catching your fall as you'd landed in the warehouse. "Sorry, pal. Wouldn't want to get blood all over you."  
The tough words hid how bad those scrapes stung. Gabriel reached out anyway, taking your hands in his. Warmth flared for a moment, erasing the stinging sensation. 

 

Y/N. It fit her. The name resounded in Gabriel's head like the clanging of a church bell.  
She was a walking contradiction, her clashing traits becoming more and more apparent the longer he stood there. She was a hunter, strong and fierce and wild. But behind her eyes, he'd glimpsed softness when her thoughts turned to the Winchesters.   
Her hands were small and warm in his as he healed the abrasions. The skin there wasn't soft, rather, it was slightly roughened from fighting. The sensation was oddly...Pleasing.  
Just then, she squirmed, fingers twisting beneath his.   
Gabriel glanced up. Her lower lip was tucked between her teeth as she scowled. A faint tinge of pink had painted delicate stripes over her cheeks. Rain dripped from her hair and soaked her clothes. She was shivering faintly, trying valiantly to hide her body's reaction to the frigid rain.   
"I'd like my hands back." Y/N tugged at them.   
Reluctantly, Gabriel released her. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a pointed look.   
"All right. You've had your fun, you've got my name, my jig's up. Let me walk."  
The last thing Gabriel wanted to do was leave this woman's side. She was a curiosity. An enigma that he wanted to unwrap in every way. He leaned one hand against the wall beside her body.  
Subtly, she shifted, body subconsciously preparing for a fight.   
Gabriel tilted his head. "Tell you what, Y/N, let's make a deal."  
Those Y/E/C eyes narrowed again. The action probably would have intimidated a lesser being, but he was an Archangel and not easily cowed by the vague show of animosity.  
Her voice was low when she spoke. "What kind of deal?"  
Gabriel leaned forward a little. Her lashes fluttered and those lips parted. There it was. Want. He knew he'd caught a thread of it in her thoughts.   
"You've got a mission to tail me. I've got a mission to stay alive. I could use a bodyguard like you." The proposal had her brow furrowing. Of course, Gabriel really didn't need a bodyguard. He could have easily taken care of the two angels in the warehouse. But, he wanted...Needed to keep this woman around.   
There was a beat of silence in which the only sounds came from the rain and a car passing by.  
Y/N's head canted slightly, hair falling from her shoulder and dripping. "What's the catch?"  
"No catch." Gabriel smiled.  
"There's always a catch."   
Not only quippy, but smart, too. Gabriel nodded to himself. "Nope. You want to go, I'll let you go. But you're not gonna find me again."  
White teeth flashed as she bit her lip again. After a moment, she sighed heavily. "Well. Do we shake on it or what?" Her eyes flickered as a thought occurred to her. "Please tell me that this isn't like a crossroads type of thing where I've got to kiss you."  
Gabriel laughed. "A handshake will do, even though a kiss would be even better." He arched his brows.  
Y/N shook her head and slapped her palm against his. "Only in your wildest dreams, flyboy."  
Gabriel shook her small hand firmly, catching her eyes with his. "You have no idea."

 

After a few weeks of palling around with the Archangel, you'd actually begun to...Like him.  
You'd been unsettled and tentative when he'd insisted that you share the place he lived at. Now, though, the two of you had fallen into an easy comradeship.   
When Gabriel went out, you were at his side. Of course, it was mainly mischief and mild mayhem that he deemed 'work'. You had to hand it to him, though. It was pretty damned entertaining to see the high and mighty knocked from their horses. You kept him honest, though. Enacting karma was one thing, causing a death for it was a black mark in your book.  
In turn, Gabriel tagged along on your hunts and errands. He was downright helpful occasionally.   
The longer you spent glued to his side, the more you felt your emotions tangling. Gabriel knew everything about you...At least, everything you'd told him. From your family's history to hunting with the Winchesters, to your hobbies and forays into a love life. The last one had caused you no small bit of embarrassment and irritation when he'd brought up the subject. It'd felt good, though, to finally explain to someone why you were so opposed to relationships founded on romance. You just didn't get it. Flowery stuff and hearts and cheesy lines? They made you uncomfortable. In your book, it was all linear lines and honesty. Love was one of those things that didn't make sense. You just..Never got it. At least, not romantically. You loved the Winchesters like they were family. But every relationship you'd tried with other hunters had gone south quick. You just weren't sure of yourself when it came to that department. The confidence you had when fighting vanished and you became a mess of insecurity and shyness. And you hated it.  
To your surprise, Gabriel hadn't teased you for it. Not one bit.  
In fact, he'd only seemed to grow closer to you. Something was tying the two of you together, slowly, surely. You weren't sure what it was.   
With a sigh, you finished your beer and motioned for Gabriel to hand you another.   
The Archangel popped the top and passed it over. His hand brushed your's. A blush filled your cheeks as you suppressed the thoughts that suddenly swarmed at the feel of his skin against your's.   
Your body was humming with warmth from the alcohol. The couch seemed entirely too small with both you and Gabriel sitting on it. Your thighs were pressed together and one of his arms was slung over the back of the couch. Occasionally, his fingers would brush your hair away from your face. You permitted the touch, though. It was...Nice.   
He'd been doing little things like that more and more.   
Bumping into you "accidentally" and steadying you, hands lingering. Healing any wounds you accrued, no matter how paltry. Sitting like this as you watched movies on the couch, sides pressed together. Sometimes, you even fell asleep with your head on his shoulder.   
And you couldn't find it in yourself to be bothered by any of it. In fact, you found yourself actually craving the little touches. The very thought of all that had you swimming in a sea of unsure emotions.  
For the first time in a long time, desire hit you hard and low. Mustering your courage, you turned and leaned against Gabriel's side.

 

Gabriel squinted at the television screen and then down at Y/N.   
He jolted in surprise.   
Her face was tilted up towards his as she stared at him. Her eyes were narrowed in thought as she sipped at the beer in her hand. Those plump lips wrapped round the mouth of the bottle and had Gabriel's mind whirling with all sorts of lewd thoughts. His skin burned as she moved closer.  
"Gabe," Her nickname for him had him smiling.   
"Yes?"  
Y/N's tongue crept out and traced her lower lip before she bit at it. The nervous tic of her's had caused him many moments of uncomfortable shifting in his seat before. It was no different this time.  
"Can I ask you something?" Her breath was warm on his neck.  
"Sure," Gabriel set his own bottle down. "Anything, sugar."  
A pretty blush stained her cheeks as her lashes swept down to veil her eyes. Her fingers fiddled with the neck of the bottle. "How do you tell...How could someone tell if they might...Like someone?"  
Something in the vicinity of Gabriel's heart lurched.   
In the past weeks he'd spent with Y/N, he'd fallen head over heels for the woman. She was simply spectacular. She had a streak of courage a mile-wide when it came to hunting. She was a warrior who didn't back down easily if at all. Yet, she could be just as shy when it came to more personal matters and experiences.   
She was a conundrum. And Gabriel loved her for it all.  
"Well," He began. "I think it's different for everyone."  
Y/N sighed and tilted her head. "Gabe, can I kiss you?"  
Gabriel blinked in surprise. Had he heard her correctly? Was he going crazy?   
Small fingers ran up his chest before settling over his heart. Y/E/C eyes held him captive. She glanced away.   
"I mean, I get it if you don't want to-"  
Gabriel cut her words off with his mouth.   
Her lips were soft and warm and felt like satin as she gasped. Her fingers curled in the fabric of his shirt as she pulled him closer. Carefully, he parted those lips with his and ran his tongue into her mouth.  
Y/N sighed as her tongue brushed over his. Good Father, she tasted better than anything he'd ever had. Heat boiled in his veins and had his hips rolling.

 

Suddenly, you were in Gabriel's lap.  
Your knees rested at either side of his waist as his hands ran up your sides. He tasted sweeter than you'd imagined. Heat ran like magma in your veins as you ground your body down on his.  
Oh, holy mother.   
You could feel him even through your jeans and his. He hit you perfectly, tearing a surprised gasp from between your joined mouths and another roll of your lower body against his. You wanted this. Wanted him. Had to have him.  
Gabriel's hand cupped the back of your head as he canted your head for better access.   
His other hand cupped your ass and pushed you down as he lifted his hips. You both groaned at the blissful friction.  
Your hands pulled at the hem of his t-shirt before you heard the faint sound of a finger-snap. His bare chest heaved beneath your fingertips. You could still feel a thin barrier between your skin and his, though.  
With a gasp, you pulled back, breathing heavily as his lips traveled down the column of your throat. 

 

Y/N's body was surely the greatest thing his father had ever created.  
Just looking at her in her panties and bra had Gabriel harder than steel. Watching the way her hips rolled over his had him going nigh mindless. Her small hands tangled in his hair as he licked down her throat.  
He stopped at the edge of the cup of her bra. His tongue crept beneath the lace and left a scalding trail.   
Y/N made a small sound of impatience and arched her back. Gabriel grinned and then divested her of the undergarment. He feathered mouth down the slope of her breast before gently capturing a nipple between his lips.   
The sound she made was hot and needy and had the muscles of his stomach clenching.   
Gabriel skimmed a hand down to her panties and lightly traced the edges of the material. Her nails bit into his skin.  
"Gabriel, please," Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her chest rose and fell as she panted.   
Slowly he rubbed his fingers over the most sensitive spot. Y/N's body trembled as she cried out. And then, Gabriel had whisked her panties away. 

 

One long finger pressed into you before pausing and stirring your depths.  
"Gabriel!" You needed something, anything. The edge was right there.  
His thumb circled over your clitoris, once, twice, thrice as his finger pumped. With a cry, you felt yourself topple over the precipice as stars winked over your eyes.  
Gabriel groaned loudly.   
When you could blink open your eyes, you gasped. The Archangel's face was full of lust. His golden eyes fairly burned with it as he slipped his fingers from you and raised them to his lips.   
His tongue crept out and swirled around the digits. His eyelids shut as a growl rumbled from his chest. "So good, better than anything." The words were a low groan.  
At some point, he must have removed his boxers, you realized. His cock nudged against your sex as you shuddered.   
"Gabriel, please. I need you." You felt empty, aching. Your fingers wrapped round his length as you guided him.  
His hips bucked at your touch and a hiss left between his clenched teeth. And then, with one smooth push, he was inside you. He felt perfect, stretching you just right and hitting some magical spot inside you.  
Gabriel flipped the two of you, coming to rest between your thighs as your back rested on the couch cushions. His hips stirred between your legs.  
It wasn't long before the two of you were gasping and moaning against each other's lips. Your fingers dug into Gabriel's shoulders as you bit at his lips.  
"Please, Gabriel. Please!" You were so close, so close.  
Gabriel's head ducked and his breath gusted over your chest. His hot mouth settled around a nipple, sucking strongly. You back bowed off of the cushions as your body rippled.   
His name left your lips on a loud cry.  
Gabriel shuddered in your arms, eyes slamming shut and hips stuttering as he spasmed inside of you. His chest heaved as his arms trembled and he took the two of you to the floor.  
Your hair stuck to your sweat-slickened skin as you leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "I love you, Gabriel." The words stuck in your throat a little, but you got them out.  
Golden eyes flicked down to your's. A tiny smile lifted his lips. "Really? 'Cause I was just about to say the same thing to you, sugar."  
You bit your lip and ducked your face against his chest. "You sure? Because if you say those words, I'm not leaving you side ever again."  
A teasing gleam appeared. "Promise?"  
You playfully pinched his sides. "Pinky promise."  
"The most solemn of vows," The Archangel grinned before pressing a kiss against your lips. "I love you, Y/N. And I'll hold you to it. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had tons of fun writing the beginning! I had a harder time writing the smut...I guess it was just an off day. I hope you enjoyed, anyway!


End file.
